


Sorpresa de Compleaños

by FormulaFerrari



Series: I Know The Words That Will Make You Beg For Anything [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: Mark loves birthday surprises, but he didn't think he'd be lucky enough to get a surprise from the birthday boy...





	Sorpresa de Compleaños

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2016 and follows on from the last work in this series, so Fernando drives for McLaren and Mark is in his last year with Porsche. 
> 
> I actually found most of this already written when I went to write my 'annual' birthday fic, so apologises if it flows a bit odd *sweats*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shh!”

“Don’t ‘shh’ me.”

“Keep your voice down; this is supposed to be a surprise.”

“And it’ll remain a surprise. We’ve got the whole team helping out.”

“Well, I don’t want him finding out early.”

“He won’t! He’s being kept in the motorhome. He won’t come down here until just before free practice.”

“How about you keep your voice down anyway.”

“How about you chill out! He won’t find out early. It’s going to be fine.”

He wasn’t convinced, but there seemed to be no persuading the guy to his left. With his eyes locked on the entrance to the garage he held the ladder still as the bunting was strung up, begging no one walked in. He wasn’t supposed to be here anyway; he was completely incognito because he wanted to be able to celebrate Fernando’s birthday without being roped into anything else. As far as the Spaniard was aware he was coming down to the track later on in the afternoon. And he was determined to keep it that way. 

\- - - -

Pushing his sunglasses on he made the short journey across the paddock to the McLaren garages. He was stopped by a few passers by, wishing him a happy birthday and grabbing quick photos, but it wasn’t too much. Everyone had seemed to have disappeared and left him to walk across the paddock on his own which was odd. Usually at least Fabrizio would walk him over to the garage but even he seemed to have vanished off the face of the Earth. Fernando would have normally been fine with it but even his messages were going unanswered on his phone. It made him feel like he had missed something big, that something was happening that he hadn’t been told about. 

It took only as long as it took to walk down the tunnel to the garages to work out what was going on. 

The whole area had been decorated in blue and yellow: bunting handing around his whole half of the garage, balloons strung up around his car, all the party hats everyone was wearing. His hometown Asturias colours almost glowed from his garage, pulling a small smile to his face. It caught him by surprise at first as he looked around, taking in the new additions to his garage but then the singing had started and it all made sense. 

Fernando smiled gratefully as the two girls brought forwards his helmet-shaped birthday cake, but in all honest he wasn’t paying them a lot of attention. The whole thing screamed of one person and Fernando was doing his best to seek him out in the crowd that had swarmed around him. He was certain he would be hiding somewhere; with their relationship extremely private and him not really supposed to be here he wouldn’t make himself obvious.   
But the song came to its end and the candles were presented to him. With a small smile he blew them out, still looking around for the one man that would make this perfect. He was still looking around as everyone began to clap. Tucking his sunglasses under his arm he joined in the applause, still looking for the man he was certain had put this all together. He nearly missed Edoardo patting his shoulder as he moved passed him. 

Fernando was then roped into multiple photos, being walked around the garage in tow of his spectacular helmet cake. Someone had handed him a blue hat and that made him smile brighter, made him certain he knew who had put this all together. He went to put it on, debating whether or not to wear it on an angle like most of his mechanics were but the elastic slipped through the cardboard, meaning he had to balance it on his head instead.

The crowd slowly began to thin as everyone began getting ready for free practice one. Fernando was confident now that this was Mark’s doing, assured even more by the sparkly cardboard hat in his hands. Placing it on the side where his helmet was he smiled, letting his fingers brush down the side of it. He suddenly couldn’t wait for his day to be over so he could track the Australian down. Knowing he was this close made his body tingle pleasantly. 

\- - - - -

“You’ve got more cake.” Fernando rolled his eyes as he carried on up the stairs, taking the chocolate cake that Movistar had just given him, waiting just inside the McLaren motorhome so they could show him the video messages they had compiled for him. However, Fernando’s lack of response did not deter his teammate. Jenson’s eyes widely took in the cake in Fernando’s hands. 

“No.”

“Come on you’ve had loads of cake!” Jenson complained. He was not happy with the –what he had deemed – small slice of the helmet cake he had been given earlier. Apparently the icing to cake ratio was all wrong. 

“I have as much cake as you.” Fernando pointed out, moving directly towards his cool down room. Jenson slotted between the Spaniard and the door, eyes locked on the cake. 

“How much?”

“How much for my cake?” Fernando laughed, shaking his head at his teammate. Jenson flicked his eyes up to him. 

“I will steal your cake.”

“No.” Fernando said defiantly. “Move.”

“Come on you can’t eat the whole thing yourself.”

“Am not going to.” Fernando shrugged moving the cake a little further away from Jenson. 

“Please?”

“No.”

“A tiny slice?”

“No!” Fernando couldn’t help but laugh at the desperation in his teammate’s eyes. “Am sure there is more helmet cake in the cafeteria.”

“Not as good as chocolate cake…” Jenson muttered. Fernando, once again, rolled his eyes at him. 

“Cannot have my cake. Now please move.” Signing dramatically Jenson slipped away from Fernando’s door, grumbling about his lack of helmet cake from McLaren as he disappeared down the stairs – probably in search for more of Fernando’s helmet cake. 

\- - -

Checking the time once more, Mark slipped on his shoes, picking up his room card and heading out. He hated that he couldn’t go with Fernando for his breakfast meal. He hated his stupid commitments to C4 that meant if they knew he was here they would probably rope him into some sort of coverage. He just wanted to celebrate the man he loved’s birthday with him. That wasn’t too much to ask was it?

But he knew Fernando would be back in his room now. With racing on tomorrow there was no plans to go out or celebrate the occasion properly. Mark had plans of his own for Sunday night to rectify that clash of events. He let himself smile as he remembered the memories, heading up the stairs to Fernando’s room. He was going to meet up with Fernando at the track but the Spaniard’s media commitments ran over and before he knew it he was headed straight out for his meal. So Mark had had to wait alone in the hotel, reminding himself as to why he couldn’t drive to the restaurant and join his husband. 

It still made Mark smile like a love-sick teenager to call Fernando that. 

Mark didn’t knock as he approached Fernando’s door. Checking no one had seen him he used the spare key Fernando had given him that morning and let himself into the room. He was hoping he would have beaten Fernando back so he could leave himself as a surprise on the bed for the Birthday Boy, but that was very clearly not the case. 

“What did you do?” Mark asked, shocked, as he approached the bed. Fernando was sprawled out like a star, lying on his back, with a protective hand on his stomach and half of the cake that Movistar had given him to his left. Mark looked down at the scene with wide eyes. 

“Jenson wanted my cake…” Fernando sighed deeply, his arm closest to the cake gesturing to it heavily. 

“So you decided to eat the whole thing yourself?” Mark asked, moving the cake onto the desk. Fernando grumbled as Mark sat down beside him, making the bed dip. 

“I make mistake…” Fernando breathed, barely opening his eyes. Mark moved his hand, pulling up the edge of Fernando’s shirt. 

“You remember you have a race tomorrow, right?” Mark smiled, kissing lightly at Fernando’s stomach. Fernando just mumbled something incoherent in response, making Mark laugh. “I was going to suggest we order a birthday meal, but it looks like you’ve filled yourself up with cake.”

“If I eat anything else will be sick.”

“We should call Jenson and tell him you couldn’t eat the whole thing. He’ll be mad if he hears cake has gone to waste.” Mark joked, but Fernando grabbed his wrist as he moved to get up. Shaking his head, Fernando dragged Mark back to his side, snuggling close to the Australian. 

“Is my birthday.” Fernando started. 

“All this cake proves that, mate.”

“Tell Jenson tomorrow…” Fernando yawned, curling closer to Mark. Mark smiled, bringing Fernando under his arm. “We just be lazy now.”

“How about you choose a film whilst I order some food for me?” Mark suggested, kissing Fernando’s temple. Fernando nodded, accepting the remote as Mark passed it to him. Mark didn’t order too much food, his eyes locked on the remains of Fernando’s cake and wondering just how good it had to be if Fernando was determined to keep it from Jenson. 

\- - -

His toes curled as heat surged around his body. It felt nice, good in fact. He didn’t know the cause of this pleasure, but he was sure hoping it wasn’t going anywhere. In his half awake mind, his imagination was throwing all sorts of answers to the question of what was giving him this feeling, pooling the blood around his body. Each time it seemed to ebb away he tried to hold on tighter, chasing the feeling he never wanted to end. 

The weight shifted down his body as Mark started to blink his eyes open. He wondered briefly if it was a glorious dream and if waking himself up would ruin it, but it was too elusive right now to be something his subconscious was making up. The kisses falling down his body were teasing now, where they had been forceful and determined. As if he knew now that Mark was awake and was trying to rouse him into the final stage of consciousness. 

“It’s the middle of the night, Nano.” Mark muttered, his arms coming around his husband as the Spaniard continued to kiss patterns across his chest.

“Is still my birthday for twenty-five more minutes.” Fernando explained in a whisper, not relenting his attack on Mark. Mark wasn’t trying especially hard to stop Fernando, mind. He brushed his hand softly down Fernando’s back, happy to feel his warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

“You have a race tomorrow, mate.” Mark sighed, looking down at his husband. Fernando rested his chin on Mark’s abdomen, looking up at him cutely from beneath the covers. 

“That means we just don’t do certain things.” Fernando shrugged. 

“Mate-”

“-Plus, I eat half a cake earlier…” Fernando dragged himself up Mark’s body slowly, making his intent clear as he whispered in Mark’s ear: “Could do with a… Workout.”

“You’re not playing fair.” Mark swallowed, trying to fight his hands from grabbing at Fernando’s hips that were rubbing gently against his own. “We have rules.”

“Will not break those rules…” Fernando kissed softly at Mark’s jaw. The Australian could already feel his resolve wavering. “Is my birthday…”

“I was going to wait until after the race tomorrow… To do something special.”

“But I want you now.” Mark locked his eyes on Fernando’s; shining pools of lust staring back at him. And the way Fernando was biting his lip, his breath coming out softly and dancing across Mark’s skin…

Mark frowned when he tried to sit forwards, grabbing Fernando, and found himself restrained to the bed. The glint in Fernando’s eyes sparkled at him as he straddled his waist. 

“Is OK?” Fernando asked, both asking about the tightness of the bonds and for Mark’s consent to move forwards. Mark nodded once, already feeling harder at the anticipation of what Fernando was going to do to him. 

Pushing the covers off his shoulders, Fernando repositioned himself across Mark’s lap, giving the Australian a beautiful view of his body. He placed one hand behind him to balance himself before his free hand wrapped around himself. Fernando moaned as if his own touch was made of velvet, making Mark pine to also be touched. 

“You like to watch?” Fernando asked breathily, beginning to move his hand slowly. Mark was transfixed, eyes looking nowhere but Fernando’s hand. Fernando was touching himself in such close proximity to Mark’s hard member that Mark could feel the heat radiating from his body. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Mark moaned, trying to shit his hips closer to Fernando’s. But the way Fernando had sat across him pinned him to the bed; he was powerless to Fernando’s attack. 

“What would you do, if you could?” Fernando asked, his eyes locking on Mark’s. Mark stammered for a moment, trying to come up with some form of words that Fernando could use as instructions. “Am laid out for you, and only you. You can do anything you want to me.”

“I’d tease your tip.” Mark said, eyes dropping to Fernando’s hand. “Play you right to the end and then rob you of the satisfaction.”

“You like to tease me.” Fernando gasped as he began playing himself before letting go just before he could play with his head. It wasn’t long before precum was leaking from his tip, begging to be smeared and cause Fernando to moan in his debauched way. 

“I like to make you beg.” Mark corrected, biting hard into his lip. Fernando’s soft chuckle let him know the Spaniard had him right where he wanted him. 

“How long w-would you make me beg you?” Fernando breathed, his head tipping back. Mark wanted nothing more than to kiss up his body, sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck that would make him scream. Instinctively, Mark tried to thrust up his hips but Fernando still prevented him from moving.

“Fuuuuck…” Mark moaned. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to steady his breathing. “Fucking ages.”

“Hmm… Is this a game you want to start now?” Fernando smirked. Mark wanted to wipe the look off his face. He looked down at Fernando. 

“Next…. Next I would take your leaking, sensitive tip in my mouth. And I’d do nothing but touch that until you were a whimpering mess in my arms.” Fernando swallowed, his eyes diluting as his hand stammered. “Cause I wouldn’t let you cum. But I’d bring you right to the cusp.”

Fernando took a moment to react. He stopped touching himself, moving slowly over Mark’s body. Dragging his fingertips down Mark’s he made the man below him squirm, but now with Fernando’s weight not on his hips Mark had the freedom to move a little more. His damp tip brushed against the back of Fernando’s leg, ripping a deep groan from the Australian’s throat. Fernando lifted himself out of the way so Mark couldn’t seek more pleasurable contact. 

“You know…” Fernando mused as he laid beside Mark, dancing his fingers all over Mark’s skin. Mark couldn’t help but twitch towards him every time his fingers got close to his pulsing cock or lifted into the lightest touches that were almost ticklish. “I could just lay here, pleasuring myself, and make you watch the whole damn thing.” Mark was shaking his head long before he found his voice. 

“Y-you couldn’t.” He croaked, voice breaking on the small phrase. Fernando moved closer to Mark, kissing lightly at his cheek. Mark took the moment to gain some footing, turning his head until he could line their lips together. With his arms still tied to the bed, it was hard to keep Fernando close, but the raw passion and need in his kiss did the job well enough. Fernando’s legs tangled in his and it was all Mark could do to stop himself thrusting against his husband in crazed abandon. “Fuck, mate.” Mark breathed in Fernando’s ear as Fernando thrust against him, just managing to miss Mark’s cock in the movement. From the corner of his eye, Mark caught that damned smirk and knew Fernando was still getting everything he wanted. 

“What would you do to me now…” Fernando panted, his hands tight on Mark’s waist as he thrust against him. “Am powerless… There just to give you pleasure… What do you do?”

“I’d fuck your mouth.” Already tipping his head back, Mark wasn’t surprised to have Fernando crowding his face, dick being pushed into his mouth. He barely realised he had a hand free until Fernando tipped his weight forward, grabbing the headboard to stabilise himself, and Mark wrapped his arm around him to keep him close. 

Mark was certain at this point Fernando wasn’t trying to be quiet, or had completely forgotten to be. Arching his back beautifully he forced himself deeper into Mark’s mouth. Mark was moaning gratefully around him, doing everything in his power to keep Fernando as close as possible. 

“S-stop… Stop, Mark…” Fernando gasped, pulling himself away from the Australian. It was only a moment until Fernando’s mouth was back on his and his other hand was free. 

Fernando pulled Mark down on top of him, trying to drag Mark as close as possible whilst also trying to get his hand between them. The pleasure of Fernando’s hand working him after being teased for so long had Mark dominating Fernando’s mouth, barely able to take to double onslaught. He found some clarity in his head and forced himself to stop Fernando before he fell off the edge he was rushing towards. 

“Ask me now.” Mark panted, holding both of Fernando’s hands by his sides. Fernando blinked up at him, as if he hadn’t understood the question. “Ask me what I would do now.”

“What?” Fernando said quietly. Mark took a breath, trying to focus his mind. 

“As per our rules, I’d let you fuck me into this mattress.” Fernando made to move, but now Mark was straddling his waist, and so held him in his place. “But it’s your birthday.” Mark glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “Just” He winked, looking back down at Fernando. Fernando nodded eagerly. “So instead, because we have few rules, but they are with good reason,” Mark tried to kiss the pout off Fernando’s mouth. “I’m going to ride you.”

“But…” Fernando tried as Mark moved off him to get some lube. Mark kissed him softly when he returned. He knew what Fernando really wanted to do right now, but there was no way Mark was going to fuck him the night before a race. They had rules for this reason and he wasn’t going to make Fernando uncomfortable. 

“Tomorrow night.” Mark kissed into Fernando’s cheek. “I promise you can have me however you want me.” Fernando returned Mark’s kiss, taking the moment to get the lube from his hands. 

“We compromise, at least.” Fernando bargained, but left no room for negotiations as he sat forwards, spreading Mark’s cheeks. Mark kissed into Fernando’s neck as the Spaniard slowly opened him up, pushing his fingers in deep enough so that Mark would feel a stretch, but not too much. Mark gasped at the coolness of the lube running between his cheeks, the excess dripping onto his tight balls.

“Ok, that’s enough of you with this.” Mark said, taking the lube that Fernando was pushing liberally into him.

“Do not want to hurt-” Mark kissed Fernando’s worries from his lips, lying the Spaniard back down. 

“You can’t.” Mark promised with a soft kiss as he positioned himself above Fernando. After giving Fernando a few squeezes, he eased himself down on his husband, loving the tugs of stretch he felt as Fernando pushed him wider open. With gravity aiding in the deepness that Fernando could go, Mark found him grabbing tightly onto Fernando’s shoulders just to stay grounded. 

“Mark… Are…?” Fernando breathed, lacing Mark’s fingers in his. Mark nodded his head, gasping for breath as he threw his head back, somehow stifling a moan. Fernando gave a feeble thrust upwards but Mark rapidly shook his head, his whole body too sensitive to all of the inputs he was feeling. 

“M’kay” Mark gulped a moment later, steadying his intakes of oxygen. Fernando was gently rubbing his hip, trying to calm him down. “Forgot… How good….”

Fernando let Mark set the pace, slowly but surely lifting his hips to meet Mark’s as they thrust together. It didn’t take them long to start falling apart, with all the teasing they;’d put each other through. Mark dropped his weight forwards, happy to relinquish control of the pace and let Fernando pound into him. He knew he would feel it in the morning but in that moment he couldn’t care less. He had the man he loved in his arms inflicting obscene amounts of pleasure. 

In his hazy mind, he somehow remembered himself and clumsily got his hand between them. He held himself lightly, letting the momentum of Fernando’s thrusts push him over the edge into a blissful climax. It didn’t take long for Fernando to be following him off the edge, releasing his seed deep inside Mark. Mark was barely thinking when he collapsed on top of Fernando, breathing heavily. 

They lay for a moment, swapping panted breaths and sloppy kisses until one of them had the foresight to move. On shaky legs, Fernando headed to the bathroom to get something so they could clean themselves up. Mark winced slightly as the warm cloth came across him, pulling him from his blissed out headspace. 

“Would be easier to go shower.” Fernando commented. Mark shook his head, reaching for the cloth and Fernando.

“I’m not ruining this feeling with a shower right now.” Mark muttered, drawing Fernando close. He kissed Fernando gently as the younger man continued to clean them up. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Fernando smirked.

“I love you.”

“Soppy.” Fernando tutted with a smile.

“Marry me?”

Drawing Mark close for a sweet kiss, Fernando replied “I already did.” Mark’s eyes caught the clock on the bedside table as it ticked to 00:00, signalling the end of Fernando’s birthday. 

“Tomorrow,” Mark muttered, tucking Fernando against his body. “I’m going to blow your mind.” Brushing their groins together softly, Mark relished in the gasp of pleasure it evoked from Fernando. 

_ ~ El Fin ~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed - apologises for any mistakes


End file.
